1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate generally to blowout preventer (BOP) heating methods, BOP heating systems, and BOP heat exchange units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fossil fuel (petroleum, natural gas, etc.) production occurs in a wide variety of climates, including climates in which ambient temperature drops below freezing during at least part of a day and, perhaps, throughout an entire day. Some production equipment has been designed to remain operational in cold climates, however, other production equipment, such as BOPs, may experience reduced functionality during low or below freezing ambient temperatures.
One known device for heating a BOP is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,724 issued to Anderson and includes a thermal blanket fitted with an electrical heating element. By energizing the heating element, radiant heat may be applied to a BOP and heat loss reduced using the thermal blanket.
However, electrical BOP heater blankets have been known to create safety hazards, for example, due to electrical shorts. In some jurisdictions, electrical BOP heater blankets must be certified safe when installed and periodically subjected to electrical inspection. Also, electrical heater blankets, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,724, must be removed for maintenance on equipment over which the blanket is installed.
In addition to electrical elements creating a spark hazard, the temperatures at which electrical elements operate in order to provide adequate radiant heat may be high enough to create a burn hazard for equipment or personnel. Electrical elements further use extra electricity, increasing operational cost.
Although electrical BOP heater blankets may provide heat sufficient to maintain BOP functionality, the potential hazards, maintenance inconvenience, and operational costs make them a less than desirable solution. Accordingly, further advancement in methods and apparatuses for heating BOPs may be of benefit.